Hunter become the Hunted
by Crazy-Shanagins
Summary: a group of 15 U.S Marines are flying to Brazil when they mysteriously make their way to into the Land of Berk and HTTYD. The Marines are faced with the dragons the vikings and have to survive and attempt to befriend them.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunters Become the Hunted.

Chapter 1

-Staff Sergeant Lance's P.O.V-

"Do you have any idea what we are getting ourselves into?" I ask my partner as I but on my vest.

"Honestly? No idea…but a part of me is happy we aren't going to Afghan." Brett replies in a bit of a concerned voice.

The inside of the plane is rumbling as everyone is prepping their gear. I hear the sound of clicking when some people load their trusty M16A4's and M4's. A little rustling of fabric on the vests and backpacks as some of the men through on their backpacks. I also hear the rest of the crew switching to the frequencies in which in which all the radios are connected too.

"Hey, L.T!" someone called out.

"Ey that's me" the Lieutenant that was right next to me said.

"Man what the hell is going on? Why are we going to Brazil in stead of Afghan?"

"Sorry, Neil. I know as much as you do" L.T said

As I was syncing in my radio we witness some air turbulence. The plane is shaking so much it felt lime the wings will simply fly off of the plane.

"Marines!" someone yells from the front of the plane.

Everybody looks up to the source of were it came from. Then reality hit them all hard and stood up to salute to the Lieutenant Colonial.

"Atease gentleman… now! You may be wondering, what in god's name are we doing heading to Brazil for, yes?"

All he got was a bunch of blank stares waiting for him to proceed.

"Okay then, well the reason is-"

A big flash of light cut him off illuminating from the window. Everybody rushes to the sides to try to get a glimpse of the strange phenomenon. The Colonial walks back to the front of the plane to see what it was. But as we are looking around the plane starts shaking uncontrollably. Everybody is asking questions frantically looking around to see what is happening. But just like that, the green vanishes and the air turbulence is gone.

"What is going on?" I look over

I put on my quad-eye night vision goggles and look out the window to try see were we are. But all that I see is water…water? How is that possible we passed over the Golf of Mexico hours ago, it makes no sense. There shouldn't be any bodies of water until we get there. My thoughts were cut off by some screech through the air. I look out the window to see a blue light zip past the window and crash into the wing, I stare in aw at the sight but as I look out the window a blackish figure zooms past the window. I jump back and a few other people do the exact same, muttering under their breath wondering what that was. Over the loud speaker the Colonial says to grab the parachutes under the seat and get ready to jump and that the plane is going down. The plane started to shake violently I looked back to the guys behind me to make sure they are all good then spoke into the radio.

"Check weapons" I said clearly

I saw half of them check the weapons and the other half of them load it. Fallowing that we checked each other's parachute. I looked back to signal to put on the goggles and to flick on the strobes and they all did so too. The green light went and we all rushed out of the plane. As I look back to see the last man jump out of the plane out of the 15 men and other loud screech pierce the air and another blue light appears out of no were and strikes the haul of the plane exploding it. Falling into the dark abyss I notice down there are trees and call into the radio to deploy the parachute. Pulling the cord I'm yanked and start gently falling to the trees, Wait TREES? This can't be good. Getting closer and closer I brace myself for impact.

CRACK, SNAP leaves ad branches whipping me in the face until I come to a sudden stop, fortnightly just a few feet off the ground so I will be unharmed if a cut myself free. Looking around I see only a few strobes around I cut myself free landing on the ground. I go through my standard checking, putting the backpack that was on my chest on my back checking my radio as well as my gun. All seems to be in check I said to myself. I look around to try the find the nearest strobe light blinking and luckily he wasn't that far away. I make my way there.

We managed to find all 15men of the platoon and group up, trying to figure out were we are and attempting to communicate with any U.S FOB but we were un-reluctant to find anything. As L.T and I were conversing about we here another horrifying screech. Knowing what will happen next I yell,

"GET DOWN!"

A few other men yell the same thing and hit the deck covering their body. A light blasts through the sky and the next thing I feel is intense heat next to me then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunters Become the Hunted

Chpt. 2

-Toothless' P.O.V.-

The beautiful night sky is always something to treasure, especially for the dragon race. The beautiful stars the shine in the night sky takes my breath away whenever I go drift on a peaceful flight like tonight. This occasion is a lucky one too; I am either having to please the queen or raid villages so I always take these opportunities when I get the chance. Lost in my train of thought was suddenly erupted by a great flash of green light blinding me. Nervously I flew up to attempt to get away from what ever caused that light. But strangely it vanished, just like that. Curiosity was overwhelming me but was soon cut off by a loud noise, nothing I have ever herd before. A loud and deep rumbling noise coming from behind me. I turn around to see what the strange thing was, but only saw a huge fan like object heading right towards me, WAIT…WHAT?! I quickly shoot up avoiding what it was to see more than a giant fan, but to see a giant metal bird flying through the sky with not just one fan but also four? My curiosity was completely overruled by anger. A fire that is unable to be extinguished. How dare this metal monstrosity almost kill me, ruin my evening flight and fill the air with a horrible odder. Growling to myself I quickly start to dive in, aiming for the fan that almost killed me. I start screeching through the sky getting closer and closer. I open my mouth and shoot out a plasma blast hitting my mark. Expecting nothing much than a tiny explosion from my shot, a great big explosion erupts from the fan as well as the wing causing it to start to break. The object still kept flaying like it was unfazed by what I just did. To get a closer look I zoom down to the wing but quickly see stop myself from stopping and kept moving. What? Did I just see humans but with four eyes? This can't be possible! The humans on the little island only have two, how can these have four? Turning out I decide to try and get another look out of pure curiosity, as I swoop back to the window instead of people there I notice them all jumping out of the back of it. What are they doing? Humans can't fly. But as I fly behind the object I get a bad wiff of some foul stench, which instinctively I fly away. I again became suddenly enraged by what the flying metal contraption was producing. The fire inside me building up and I zoom towards the object, screeching across opening my mouth and BOOM! The body of the object explodes in a great big ball of fire crashing down to the earth. During my little fly-by I notice something even more peculiar, there floating down to earth are a bunch on floating sheets drifting down all close together. Curiosity almost got the better of me when I noticed there was a lot of rope. Getting tangled in that mess would be bad news. Grunting to myself I fly away, hoping to enjoy the rest of my flight or wait them out a bit.

"Damn humans" I muttered to myself. Flying up enjoying the nice cool air rushing around my face. I start to spin around roaring with pleasure enjoying the wonderful feeling. I continue to fly around for another 15minutes I notice something strange in a little opening in the woods. A light gleaming like a little star on the ground. I strain my eyes to the best of my ability to see what it was. And what I saw satisfied me…a lot. Folding my wings I growl to myself,

"Common you worthless humans"

I bend over and turn towards the light screech down to earth, opening my mouth and shot. A bright blue blast shot from it speeding down towards my target, then…poof! Smoke rising in the air I hear people shouting about giving orders, bodies on the ground. Speeding down towards the ground I land facing a screen of smoke. I hear footsteps behind me, not knowing what it was nor did I care I swing my front paw around, feeling it something sinking into some dense mass very similar to the Vikings on the other side of the island but more resistance, I feel some metal as well as some sort of string like thing. My intentions on pushing all the way through were soon cut off by two loud cracks piercing the air followed by tremendous pain coursing through my back leg and side. Wincing I pull away from my victim and quickly got out of the area as soon as I can. Not wanting to bear any more of that pain.

-Staff Sergeant Lance's P.O.V-

"STAFF SERGEANT?!" I faintly hear

Everything is so fuzzy, I cant see anything lat alone hear anything. All I know is that I'm being dragged.

"STAFF SERGEANT, WE NEED A MEDIC!"

Shortly after that I feel another hand grab me, pressing their hands on my legs and neck.

"I-I can't see" I stuttered I said holding out my hand

Someone grabbed it and said, "don't worry, kid I got you"

"Jo-Josh?" I asked

"Yeah kid?" he calmly replied

"Damn man, what the hell you doing calling me kid? I'm your superior officer" I said chuckling

"Shut up and stay down, you have some medical around your face, some ash and dust got in your eyes so we are using it to get it out and you have some minor burns on your leg, you should be goo soon, kid"

Hours later the medic allows me to take the medical tape off around my face but I can't use my legs at the time.

"Ware's L.T?" I ask calmly

I look around to only get some stares and others looking down.

"Were is Lieutenant?" I asked more annoyed

"He is dead, that thing tore him to peaces" Josh proclaimed

I look down in distraught, this can't be, there is nothing in existence that I capable of doing this.

"There is nothing that can possibly fly, breath fire and do this to a man." I said aggravated

"Nothing that is known to the modern human" Someone said

"And what are you suggesting, then? Are you saying th-this thing in mythical? Like some ancient Greek bull shit?" I angrily stated

"That is exactly what I mean, think about it, have you ever heard of a real animal on earth that can fly and breath fire that was not from a book but an actual animal? The evidence is perfect!" He stated happily like he just figured out a great way to cure a disease.

"What do you think it is then?" I questioned

"A Dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's not possible," Someone said to the right sitting against the cave wall.

"Well now it is!" I announced frustrated Standing up grabbing my backpack and loading my rifle. "Josh with me, along with Neil and Bay we are going out on Recon, I need the rest of you to set up communication's here, we will keep each other posted on what going on. I want a proximity search around the area, we need to find supplies and more food, and the MRI's won't last forever. Josh, do we have that mini drone?" I quickly asked

"Yes, sir" He said

"Good, we are going out until we find something promising, a village a new place to stay, anything. Keep me updated on what is happening. Make sure everyone is accounted for, we cannot lose anyone, we all clear?"

Everyone shook their head in compliance. "Urah Marines"

At one time the all shouted back the same thing. It was music to my ears hearing that!

Josh, Neil, Bay and I walked out of the cave hearing all the men grab their equipment getting ready to either set up shop or head out for some scouting.

The four of us consisted of two snipers, a medic and coms. Officer. Though we all had radio's he had all the computers and stuff like that. Josh and I are the snipers and Neil was one of the two medics in the squad the other is Parker.

After we set up coms. And our scouting position taking a view at the position. Right above us was a snow-capped mountain with a view of everything except the area behind the mountain.

"Viper 1-3 Actual this is Viper's Nest. Raven is out and is on standby"

I pulled out a remote control with a screen on it.

"'Viper's Nest, I got positive control on the Raven pulling out the bird's eye out on proximity recon, sending live feed now"

I flipped a switch and a red button appeared up on the remote. I started flying towards the position of the recon. On the way there were three white box's were showing up in the tree line from the remote control.

"Viper's Nest you see this?" I asked

"Yeah, I see this, I think we are not the only humans on this island… I think later they can help."

Smiling I said, "Good copy, kid"

As the little recon plane was flying over the three figures, the people that were seen by the plane walked into an open area. They three men were more visible so I was able to depict them. The guy on the right was a rather stubby man with on leg and one arm. The other arm had what looks like a hammer built into it. The man in the middle was tall and built with a sword in his hand and a very stern look. The guy on the left was in-between the size of the man in the middle and the guy on the right. He was not as strong but still a decent size.

A few minutes of flying six white boxes appeared on the screen.

"Viper 1-3 this is Hunter 2-1 we found the crash site, should we scavenge it? We got the bodies out or what is left of them anything else?"

"Yeah, grab what you need the rest isn't important." I said watching what the three men are doing

"Hey Josh, ar-are these guys Vikings?" I said pointing at them; they all were wearing the hats with the horns coming out of them"

He looks over my shoulder and his jaw drops

"That's not possible there are not any Vikings since 1066 A.D how can there be Vikings" he said as though he was going insane

"How can there be dragons, one thing I know for sure is that we are not where we are supposed to be, in any way shape or form."

Josh looks at me with a concerned look

"Define shape and form"

"This is not 2013 shape or form."

I look at the screen and jump

"Hunter 2-1, contact at your five approximately 2 mikes out and armed"

On the screen I see two men point their guns in the direction and kneel and two others get behind a tree and point their guns in the direction two.

"Stay out of site, them seeing you is no good keep, out of there, you got what you need now extract from there, NOW!"

"Ey sir" he says in an annoyed voice.

"Josh take the controls, keep an eye on those beings"

-Stoic's P.O.V-

Last night I heard a loud rumble through the sky. We all thought it was a dragon. We all readied ourselves, the sound was not normal sound we have never heard it before. We looked towards the sound to not see a dragon, but to see a giant object fall from the sky and on fire. The object crashed very far away, miles past Raven's Point. It will defiantly be a two-day trip since it is already 11 o'clock at night. I turn to Gobber; he looks at me too and nods. I turn to the crowd to grab their attention.

"Listen everybody, we all just witnessed a strange event and want to go see it but I advise you, stay indoors. Gobber, my brother and I are going to check it out. We will be quick as we can but please stay here."

Following that there was a lot of "awwws" and sighs. I turned around to see Gobber already bring the equipment out and we immediately set off.

Hours later we close in on what it was that fell through the sky in a big ball of fire. We rise over the overpass and what we saw amazed us. What we saw was something bigger than any of our houses but fully metal.

"The wing span must be over 100 feet long!" I hear Gobber say

"no, wonder it crashed. There is no way something this big can fly!" I stated happily.

"Do you think the Outcast made it?" Gobber said

Looking around the back area. I see a picture. It is not the Outcast for sure, but whose is it? It was a white star inside a blue circle with one thin red strip going out both sides with two white stripes surrounding the red stripe with the words, "U.S Marines" written next to it. What is a U.S Marines I wonder?

"No, Defiantly not Outcast, there is not this much metal anywhere."

I see a giant hole in the ship and look inside. All that was there were a bunch of seats as well as ropes and these wire things hanging from the sealing that were making sparks. Working my way up to the front there I saw blood on the wall. I was hesitant but something caught my eye. Something in the way front, blinking. I turn my head to see something extraordinary, but I don't know what it is. Walking further in were two seats stained with blood. But what was in front of it. Levers, buttons and switches everywhere as well as some blinking bulbs. Can it be aliens? No, that is not possible! Wait, blood but no body! That means there are people on this island.

"Gobber! Get over here, NOW!" I yell out to him

"What is it? I'm taking some of this metal!" he wines

"We aren't alone on this island" I said sternly

"Of course there isn't there are also hundreds of people in the village too." He sarcastically said

"THIS IS SERIOUS GOBBER, there was something on this-this thing and it left but they are injured so they can't have gotten far, we need to find them. There were three blood stains so there is at least three things roaming around now"

"No, darkness is falling and it is not safe here we need to leave, we can search a different time. Okay?"

"Fine."

-Staff Sergeant Lance's P.O.V-

"Viper's Nest we have a positive visual on the Viking's village and we have the coordinates"

"Solid copy, meet back at the cave, we will head out tonight?"

"Yes, we will. Pack up home and ready the equipment"

We are hiking down the forest close around 4 am. To be honest though, it felt good. The fresh morning air it was amazing! Like there is no worry in the world. I remember that feeling years ago. All the time when I my family and I go skiing and we wake up early to feel the same calmness as I do now. The wonderful blissfulness and stillness and the lights. Wait, LIGHTS? But those aren't ordinary torches, no the houses are on fire! Lost in thought, my daydreams were suddenly cut off by an unforgettable screech in the distance. I turn around and see everyone look up and point their guns in the air.

"NIGHT FURY!"

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block for a few days so I didn't know what to write xP oh well, better late than never right? :D well special thanks to my beta reader Movielover48, its great to have one since I am trash at grammar xD… well I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

BOOM! A catapult in the distance explodes in a fiery wonder. Everybody hits the deck covering their heads. I have no idea why we did that, maybe it was all in our training, but it was done. Everything in the village became even more frantic than it was before.

"Hey, Lance… should we go help?" I heard Josh whisper behind me.

"A group of armed men will not help their problems, we are going to need to wait this out until this is over." I calmly stated.

"How long?" He quickly shoots back.

I look back at him and don't say a word. He instantly stops talking when he sees my face.

Meanwhile, only a few minutes have past on the dragon raid. Houses are on fire, men are running about jumping on dragons here and there and a kid is running through the crowd with some sort of wheel barrel thing… Wait, what? What the hell is this kid doing? This little boy is going to get dropped, what the hell is he doing? I scope in on him, trying to get a better view on him. Yeah, he is really small.

"Hey Josh, check this out." I look back at him, motioning him to come over. "Check out this little kid running over there with that thing" As he gets next to me he looks through his sights as well. As he looks in, he smiles.

"What in the hell is he doing?" He says.

A couple of other guys come over and look for themselves and have the same reaction. We watch him run through the crowd as he sprints up to a cliff.

"Alright champ, where in the name of God are you going with that?" I whisper to myself.

That question is quickly answered as I see him stop and plant the thing on the ground. Two latches fly out as a harpoon like machine unfolds out. He aims it up and cranks the charging handle. I just stare at him with my mouth wide open. I look to my left and right to see the same reactions on their faces.

"Yeah, I just found my favorite kid now" I said happily. "Now, what are you going to do with that then" I again whisper to myself

We are watching this kid just stand there for a few seconds aiming around at what seems like nothing. Out of nowhere, another screech pierces the air. I look up, then quickly look back at the kid. All of a sudden another catapult explodes. He quickly jerks up and out and fires. The four guys around me follow the thing that flies out of the machine. Soaring up into the sky, I notice a moving black spot cross paths with the object.

"Holy shit..." I mutter, apparently I'm not the only one who said that because I hear the other guys say the same thing.

Then, I hear an abrupt snap. Quickly, I turn my head only to be covered by a rag. I suddenly hear a bunch of grunts and the muffled sounds of my guys attempting to grab their weapons, but we're soon bagged. Were all of my guys captured? Who was covering the back? These questions and more stream through my head. I'm soon hoisted to my feet and dragged out of our hiding place.

-Stoick's P.O.V-

"Make sure he gets there!" I say to Gobber as he walks my son back to the house.

"Stoick!" Someone yells from the crowd

"What is it? I have to clean this mess up!" I say aggravated.

"I think it is about the place." I look over to see my brother.

"What? That can't be. What is it?"

"Follow me." He urges me.

We quickly head over to the prison.

"What is it?" I quickly ask.

"We found fifteen guys hiding out in the woods."

"What, like, Outcasts?" I ask.

"No, people that are not even from here."

He opens a door leading to a cluster of cells filled with fifteen built guys sitting in them.

"They were all carrying generally the same stuff."

I look over to the wall and see rows of the same things: some sort of helmet with four odd shaped small cans on it, backpacks, some kind of vest things, knives, a bunch of wires and a few buttons, and two weird metal things.

"Which one is the leader?" I say quickly turning to the men.

A man stands up, about half the size of me.

"I am." He says.

"Come with me. You've got a lot of talking to do. You two chain him up." I say pointing to two guys and grabbing a set of the weird stuff.

-Lance's P.O.V-

I am suddenly chained up and pushed behind a man that's quite large. Abruptly, I'm seated down in what seems like a big dining hall.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly.

"How about we start with introducing each other." I say firmly.

He seems to be taken back by the courage that I show against him, but nonetheless he agrees.

"My name is John Lance, Force Recon of the Marines. Nice to meet you." I say with a growl.

"My name is Stoick the Vast. Now John Lance, what are you doing here? And why? And what is that metal thing in the forest?"He states with a firm voice.

"Not sure why we are here or how, but that object in the forest is called a plane. Now my turn. We are not here to be your enemies nor to hurt you. We are here simply for your hospitality. Now if you will please let us go..." I say standing up.

"You are not going anywhere." He says while a guard forces me to sit back down.

"STOICK, OUTCASTS ARE SPOTTED AND A LOT OF THEM!" Someone yells through the doorway.

"Put him back with the rest and grab your weapons!" Stoick says leaving the jail.

I'm hoisted up and thrown back into the cell. The two guards grab their swords and run outside. As soon as the last guard runs outside, a giant bolder crashes through and blows him away, piercing him with wooden shards.

"Jesus!" Someone behind me yells as everyone ducks.

For a solid fifteen minutes, all that's heard is screaming, yelling, crashing, and explosions from giant rocks crashing into buildings. An old woman with scratches, bruises, and gashes walks in trembling and tearing up as she walks up to the cell.

"If you say you won't hurt us, please…help us..." She says unlocking the cage.

**I'm really sorry for the late update guys, writer's block, laziness, and lack of usage of the computer is a killer :( But rather late than never!****  
****I guess you notice something off from the story eh? Well I walked into a blockage so this was the best way to continue on so I decided to add the Outcasts in, but I promise to get back on track with the real story line! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! And special thanks to my editor! ****  
****Movielover48****  
And a good friend who helped edit as well! Sweeterthansugar !  
****AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
